Untitled
by RockyBaby
Summary: Brennan takes off to Canada to see her father and Booth decides to go with her..ok yea the summary sucks sorry..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them, altho if i did i would probably write Fanfic just for fun lol

Warning: Could contain spoilers.. i dunno i live on the other side of the world!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan knocked on the door and waited, biting her lip. She willed the tears that were gathering in her eyes to go away. Shaking her head, she was about to turn when the door opened.

"Bones," Booth's voice sounded shocked.

Brennan looked at Booth, realizing she had interrupted something.

"Uh, sorry I should have called," she trailed off as Cam came in to view.

"Is everything ok? You kinda look…" Booth started to say.

Brennan shook her head and bit her lip again.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go," she said hurriedly, turned and ran from Booth's door.

She did not stop running until she was five block's from his place. Sitting on a park bench, she pulled out her phone, dialed a number and waited.

--------------------------------------

Cam's eyes widened as they scanned the piece of paper in front of her.

"Dr Brennan," she said as she entered Brennan's office. "Are you serious? This has nothing to do with me and Booth does it? Because if it does then I'm sure we could try and find a way around it," she continued as she closed the door to the office and sat in front of Brennan.

"No Cam this is something I need to do," Brennan said looking up and forcing a smile.

"I don't understand. Does this have something to do with why you were at Booth's last night?" Cam asked.

"No, I can assure you, this has nothing to do with that," Brennan replied. _If all else fails, lie through your teeth,_ she thought to herself.

"Ok then. I'm sure you'd like to tell the rest of the team yourself," Cam said standing.

"Thanks Cam and I hope everything goes good for you while you're here," Brennan said.

Cam nodded and left Brennan's office. When she was sure that she was out of sight and listening distance to anyone else, she pulled out her phone and hit number one on her speed dial.

----------------------------------------------------

Brennan looked up as Booth entered her office.

"Booth, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

Booth turned and closed the door to Brennan's office and sat down in the seat opposite Brennan.

"Cam said you had something that you needed to discuss and that it was serious. I was on my way over anyway I thought I'd ask about last night," Booth said taking a deep breath.

Brennan sighed.

"I resigned this morning. And before you say anything, it has nothing to do with you and Cam and nothing to do with last night. This is just something that I want to do. I was hoping to travel and do some consultancies for overseas law enforcements," she said.

Booth nodded his head.

"Do you wanna tell me the truth now," he said after a while.

Brennan stared at him.

"I don't know what you mean, that was the truth," she replied.

Booth chuckled, "I've known you long enough to know when you're not telling me the truth,"

Brennan sighed again and looked at her hands.

"Dad rang me last night," she whispered so quietly Booth thought he had misheard.

"He asked to meet me and I wasn't sure what to say, I mean I _wanted_ to say yes but…he left me and I hate him for it. I didn't know what to do. So I was coming over to ask you what you thought was best and when I realized you weren't alone…he rang back this morning and I said that I'd meet him but I have to leave the country and Goodman's said that I can't take any more leave without subsequent reason and so I had to resign,"

Booth nodded his head.

"You didn't walk in on anything Bones, you could have stayed Cam was on her way home," Booth said quietly.

Brennan shrugged.

"It's just…weird, one minute we are friends and the next I can't talk to you like I used to coz I'm scared Cam will get the wrong idea and…" Brennan stopped when Booth started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You," Booth replied.

"I don't…" Brennan began but stopped once again mid-sentence when Booth held up his hands in defense.

"So, where abouts out of the country are you meeting your dad?" He asked.

"Toronto," Brennan replied.

Booth nodded his head and Brennan sighed exasperatingly, which earned her a 'what-was-that-for' look.

"You keep nodding your head like it's gonna make sense to me and I don't know what it means," Brennan said.

"It means that I need to know when you leave, when you're gonna be back, where I can reach you," Booth began. He stopped as realization dawned on him. "You can't meet your dad, it's dangerous,"

Brennan laughed.

"I _am_ going to meet my dad, I've waited 15 years for answers Booth, and you are _not_ going to stop me,"

"Bones…" Booth growled.

"Look, I make a heap of money here, I have enough money to pay for me to 'fall off the side of the earth'. I can make it so that you never find me again. I am not intimidated by many people. I am not going to listen to you because you have some primitive notion to protect me. I am going to Canada to see my dad and if you have a problem with that Booth then the only thing I can suggest to put your mind at rest is to come with me," Brennan snapped.

Booth stared across Brennan's desk as if she had gone crazy.

"Ok," he said.

Brennan snapped her head up and stared at him.

"What?"

"Ok, I'll go with you, when do you leave?"

"It's not that simple,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, I don't know where exactly dad is, you'd need to pull so many strings to get unlimited time off work and then there's Parker and Cam," Brennan said standing up and pacing.

Booth watched her and pulled out his phone.

"Cullen, it's Booth," he said into his phone.

Brennan's eyes widened.

"Sir, I was wondering if I need to hand in a written resignation or whether you'd accept it verbally," Booth said. "Of course sir, just one moment," He looked up at Brennan.

"When would this take effect," he asked her.

"I leave tomorrow morning," Brennan whispered.

"Immediately," Booth said into the phone. "Thank you sir, you too,"

Brennan sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands.

"What have you done," she whispered.

"Hold that thought, I have one more phone call to make," Booth replied. "Becca, it's me," he said into the phone.

Brennan gaped at Booth then stood and left the office abruptly, closing the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------

Angela watched as Booth made his way across the lab. Without speaking to anyone, he made his way to Brennan's office and for the first time in her experience of working with Booth and Brennan, saw him close the door to her office.

She turned to Hodgins who had the same confused expression on his face.

"This morning, Cam went in there and closed the door too. Do you think something went wrong on the McMillan case?" Hodgins asked, coming to stand by Ange.

"I don't know but I hope it's nothing serious," Ange replied.

Five minutes later, Brennan emerged from her office and closed her door after her.

Making her way towards Ange and Hodgins, she smiled at them.

"Where's Zach?" she asked.

"Right here," Zach said emerging from his office.

"I need to talk to you guys about something," Brennan said.

"Uh oh," Angela said.

"I know that you guys are going to be upset but I promise that this won't change anything," Brennan began.

"Oh God, you're pregnant," Angela gasped.

"No," Brennan laughed. "I resigned this morning," she said holding her breath.

"Why?" Angela yelped. "I thought everything was fine,"

"I just need a break from the FBI and the lab, if the position isn't filled by the time I get back from my vacation then I'm welcome back, but I need a holiday," Brennan replied.

"Oh, sweetie, I'll miss you," Angela said, standing and hugging her friend.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss all of you, but I promise to keep in touch," Brennan said.

Zach gaped at Brennan before turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

"Guess he took it well," Hodgins mumbled.

Brennan smiled and walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered in his ear, "Look after them for me,"

Noticing Booth in the doorway of her office, she pulled back and smiled at them.

"I leave tomorrow, so I guess this is the final good bye for a while," she said.

"Poor Booth," Angela muttered as she watched Brennan walk up the stairs towards her office and the handsome FBI agent.

--------------------------------------------------

"Turns out Rebecca likes the idea of me going away for a while, ever since…you know," he said.

"You shouldn't…this is insane Booth, you can't do this," Brennan said to him.

"I can and I am," Booth replied.

"What about Cam?" Brennan asked.

"What about her? We aren't together anymore so I don't see why what I do has anything to do with her. She's probably already been informed of my resignation," Booth said.

Brennan sighed.

"Fine, my flight to Toronto leaves at 7 tomorrow morning, Air Canada, do you want me to get you a ticket?"

Booth grinned at her and nodded his head.

"I have a few things to sort out though. I have to go and hand in my badge and gun, clear my office, pack a bag," he said.

Brennan nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then," she said before stalking back into her office.

"Bones," Booth called after her, following her into her office.

"Booth," she said, turning to face him.

Booth leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said, then turning, left her office.

Brennan stood there for a few moments before shaking her head and turning back to the job at hand - packing her office.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan sorted through the things she had packed and then closed the gym bag. She knew it was insane, to go on a goose chase after her father. She had neglected to tell Booth the full story of the conversation or the fact that Russ had warned her against it. She was sure that Booth would have been upset but for him to throw in his job and precious time with his son and go with her was beyond her comprehension.

She looked over the two bags she was taking. One with a few changes of clothes and other essentials. The other, a small backpack with things she would need close at hand – her new cell phone (which reminded her, she needed to give Booth the number), her wallet, her passport, the plane tickets which had been couriered to her that afternoon and a book that concealed various things between it's pages.

Finally concluding that she has packed everything she'd need, she went into the bathroom to change for bed.

---------------------------------------------------

Booth paced his lounge in an attempt to empty his head of the thoughts of a certain forensic anthropologist.

News had spread fast about why he was leaving the bureau and many of the rumors included his partner. By mid-afternoon news had spread of her resignation as well, which had started new rumors of the pair of them eloping.

He had packed a small bag, hoping to travel lightly in case they needed to high tail it out of wherever they were going. He had also packed a small backpack that contained items similar to that of his partner. He had two guns and ammunition packed in two separate hard cases, the licenses for both and papers so that he could get them in and out of the States and Canada safely and without raising any suspicion. He also had his wallet and passport and a new cell phone with a disposable number so that it couldn't be traced.

By twenty past one the next morning, he had organized everything so that he didn't need to worry about being away for a long time and crawled into his bed. Falling asleep almost immediately, he smiled as he recalled the sensation of Brennan's soft lips against his.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Booth knocked on Brennan's door at five thirty in the morning and was surprised to see a very awake Bones open it.

"No need to look so alive," he mumbled as Brennan grabbed her bags and locked the door behind her.

"I've been up for hours going over the last few things. Angela's gonna take care of everything while I'm gone, you know get the mail, stall Russ, clear my messages," she said following a semi-conscious Booth to his car.

"What do you mean stall Russ?" he said suddenly looking more awake.

"He didn't want me to do this. He uh said that it was stupid and we should just forget about dad," Brennan said, climbing into the SUV.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Booth said quietly, the underlying anger evident in the question.

"I knew you'd go mental over it. I need to do this Booth please don't try and stop me," Brennan replied, pleading with him.

Booth just shook his head and started the car, pulling out onto the desolate road and heading towards Dulles International.

----------------------------------------------

Twelve hours later, Brennan collapsed onto the hotel bed and sighed.

"So tell me now how you got a hold of these?" Booth said angrily, closing the door to their room with more force than necessary.

"You'll just get angry," Brennan said, sitting up and looking at him.

"First you don't tell me about Russ, and then you lie to me and now this. You're no better than your father you know that right, this is illegal. This is wrong, this is…" Booth trailed off as he watched Brennan move towards him, both her bags slung over one shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come. Just go home Booth, leave me alone," Brennan said to him in an even cold tone.

"Don't _ever_ try and find me understand. You wanted to come. I never made you. These are my conditions and if you can't handle them then go _home_," she said before opening the door and leaving the room.

"Bones," Booth called after her.

"No Booth," Brennan said turning back towards him. "You're right, I'm no better than he is. So maybe you should leave me to be a criminal,"

"Bones," Booth called again. "I'm sorry," he said silently begging her to come back him.

Brennan just shook her head, turned the corner of the hallway and made her way downstairs.

Booth didn't know what he was doing as he chased after her, finally catching up with her halfway along the busy main street of the town they were in.

"Bones," Booth said, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Booth…oomph," Brennan was cut off as Booth cupped her face and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm an ass, please, you can't do this by yourself," Booth whispered as he pulled away from her, resting his head against hers.

Brennan nodded and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"You're infuriating you know that right," Booth laughed. "The most annoying, pain in the ass…"

"How is this helping your case," Brennan butted in.

"I think I love you," Booth whispered.

Brennan didn't know what to say. She had never experienced someone telling them they loved her before. Sure, her brother and her parents had told her they loved her but no man had ever said that they were or that they thought that they were in love with her. She smiled as warmness and the comforting feeling of safety swept through her body.

"That's too bad Booth," Brennan said, pulling away from him, she grinned at him. "Coz I happen to know for a fact that I _do_ love you," she said grabbing her bags from where they had been disregarded, on the pavement.

Booth laughed and followed her as she walked back towards the hotel.

"You're amazing, you know that right? You amaze me," Booth said, taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I do try," Brennan grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so yea thats it..random but tell me what you think..i could keep going on it..I'm kinda stuck with I'm Not Dead so if someone wants to suggest something for that too then go right ahead..

Rocky


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan signed and opened her eyes. Meeting chocolaty brown orbs, she smiled and tilted her head, capturing Booth's lips in a spine tingling kiss.

"Morning," Booth whispered as Brennan pulled away from him.

"Morning," Brennan replied. Frowning slightly she opened her mouth to say something but stopped and scowled.

Booth chuckled and ran a finger along the creases in her forehead.

"Just say it Bones," he whispered.

"We need to talk," Brennan whispered lowering her eyes.

"I thought that's what we were doing," Booth said.

"No I mean, we have to talk about this, about dad, about me lying to you, the papers, everything," Brennan replied.

"Ok then," Booth said slowly, "Let's start with…this," he said lifting her chin and kissing her softly on the lips.

Brennan smiled as she slowly pulled away.

"About the papers, they were just a precaution, in case something went wrong, _seriously_ wrong," she said looking him straight in the eyes to let him know she was telling the truth.

"I would never do that, just disappear, not unless I absoulutely had to," Brennan continued. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about having to wait for dad to ring me before I actually meet him and that but he said that it was for my own safety and I told you that I didn't know how long I was going to be gone for. I know that it wasn't the smartest move to come to Canada and then wait for a phone call that I'm not even sure I will get. I'm really sorry that I lied to you, especially the whole forged papers."

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you. When I saw the papers, I just kinda freaked. I just love you so much," Booth whispered before kissing her.

"About that," Brennan laughed. "You see, I came to the conclusion that I was in love with you a very long time ago, you however never made any notion to indicate that your feelings were anything more than friendship. I mean when Michael was interested he asked me out, you, you never did anything,"

"You made no notion to show me how you felt," Booth replied, clenching his jaw when Michael's name was mentioned.

"Yes but you were always so professional, you acted like you didn't feel anything towards me, so I just want to know, were you in love with me when you slept with Cam coz that was recent right, that only ended what, last week?" Brennan said, moving away from him slowly.

"Bones," Booth whispered reaching for her. "Cam was a distraction, I've loved you since God only knows, our first case. You were the first woman I couldn't have that I wanted so badly. Do you know how much self-control it took to not touch you every time I saw you? I watched you date other men that weren't me. I never thought I had a chance with you. I tried everything to forget about you, I slept with Tessa and Rebecca and Cam but it never really meant anything, my heart was always yours," Booth whispered.

Brennan stared at Booth for a second before moving and kissing him passionately.

"And that, I will never get used to," Booth laughed, pulling away. "Who would have thought I'd be lying in bed with the great Dr Temperance Brennan, kissing her and telling her how much I love her,"

"I love you too Booth," Brennan whispered smiling shyly before snuggling into Booth's warmth and closing her eyes.

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and smiled.

"If I was to pose the same question to you…" Booth began.

"Since the first time you gave me that damn charm smile," Brennan mumbled against his chest causing Booth to laugh.

"Thought so," Booth chuckled. "Booth charm never fails."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Walking hand in hand down the street, Booth tugged on Brennan's hand and pulled her into a small pancake house.

"This isn't very nutritious," Brennan said through a mouthful of blueberry pancakes five minutes later.

Booth laughed and shook his head.

"This is fine, I'll run it off tomorrow morning or," Booth paused and wiggled his eyebrows, "We could work it off later doing something much more fun,"

Brennan choked on her pancake and looked at Booth with wide eyes.

"Joking Bones, joking," Booth laughed as he drank his orange juice.

Brennan glared at him before forming an idea in her head.

Smiling slyly, Brennan slipped her shoe off and lifted her leg. Gently placing her foot against Booth's knee, she applied slight pressure and ran her foot up his thigh.

"You know it's so much better working it off straight afterwards," Brennan said, lowering her voice and looking at Booth with the most innocent eyes she could muster.

Booth jumped slightly in his seat as Brennan's foot brushed against him through his jeans.

"Bones," Booth growled.

"What? Oh right, you were joking sorry," Brennan replied removing her foot.

"Talented feet you got there Bones but I'll get you back, just you wait," Booth said, glaring at her across the table.

Brennan shrugged and ate her pancakes with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Let's see a movie," Booth said, tugging Brennan towards the old fashioned theatre.

"How about no, I'm really tired. You can go to a movie if you want," Brennan yawned. "But I'd rather go back to the hotel room and sleep."

"Bones, it's ten thirty in the morning," Booth said looking at her and cocking an eyebrow.

Brennan just shrugged and turned back towards the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shesh what Fluff...Ok so this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry but Prison Break is on and I'm like sitting on the edge of my seat watching it (yea we are really behind in this lil country)..

I also have exams on at the moment but my holidays are coming up, I finish school on Friday and so I will have heaps of time to write (ok thats a bit of a stretch as I'm gonna be all hyper up until Oct 2nd coz I'm going to Panic! At the Disco and I can't wait)..Ok enough babbling..

I'm not sure whether to make this an M or keep it PG13 so tell me what you think and I'll do my best to please and...Thanks for reviewing!

Rocky


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later Booth shook Brennan awake.

"I bought us some dinner," He whispered as he lightly kissed her temple and moved off the bed and into the lounge of the hotel room.

"Your dad rang while you were asleep. He said that he just wanted to make sure you got here safe. Said he'd ring again but he wasn't sure how soon," Booth called as he took out the various boxes of takeaways.

"Oh," Brennan said the disappointment of not speaking to her father herself evident in her voice.

"Yea, he wasn't that happy knowing that I was here with you," Booth mumbled.

"He's just paranoid coz you were FBI," Brennan said leaning against the table and staring at Booth, eating noodles out of a box.

"Maybe he should be more paranoid about putting you in the line of fire so to speak," Booth said.

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I was being serious Bones," Booth said looking at her angrily.

"Uh huh, I've heard it all before and I've told you, I need to do this," Brennan said. "For me. So please, just trust me, do this with me," she whispered.

Booth didn't reply just shrugged and smiled at her.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Booth said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Brennan laughed and nodded her head.

"If it will make you drop the whole 'let's see a movie' thing, then yea why not,"

Booth grinned like a little kid and finished his dinner humming to himself.

---------------------------------

An hour later, Booth and Brennan were sitting in the movie theatre watching a thriller that Booth swore would scare Brennan for sure.

"Booth, this movie sucks. I've seen worse things during work than what is on that screen," Brennan whispered.

"Shhh Bones, this is the best part," Booth said resting his arm along the back of Brennan's seat.

"Booth, this is stupid," Brennan whispered again five minutes later.

Booth turned to her and looked at her angrily.

"Bones, I _will_ go and sit somewhere else, maybe next to that gorgeous woman over there that is all alone,"

Brennan's eyes widened and Booth saw her jaw clench.

"Fine, go sit by her, I'm leaving," Brennan hissed at him before standing up and walking out of the theatre.

Booth sighed and leant back into the seat, closing his eyes. A few moments later Booth felt someone sit down in the seat next to him. Opening his eyes, he expected to see Bones sitting there but instead he found the woman who he had mentioned to Brennan minutes before.

"Hey, I saw you sitting alone, thought you might like some company," the woman whispered.

"Thanks, but I really…" Booth began.

"Love this movie? So do I," the woman said, moving closer to Booth who sighed and shifted in his seat.

---------------------------------------------------

Brennan groaned and turned back towards the doors to the theatre. She was being stupid, and she had forgotten her jacket.

Heading back into the theatre she stopped and felt her heart smash into a million pieces.

Booth and the woman had their heads together and Brennan could tell they were laughing.

Moving down the aisle, she leant over the woman and grabbed her jacket off the arm of Booth's seat.

"Sorry to disturb you, just forgot my jacket," Brennan whispered before turning and bolting back up the aisle.

Booth swore under his breath and jumped over the back of the chair and sprinted after Brennan.

"Bones," he yelled after her.

Brennan slowed to a walk and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Bones, babe would you just stop, please its so not what it looks like," Booth called.

"_Don't_ call me Bones and do _not_ call me babe, I am not yours. God I was so stupid, I should never have let you near me, I should never have told you that I love you. I don't love you, I hate you, I hate you!" Brennan yelled at him, turning to face him.

Booth stopped dead and looked at her.

"Ok then," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll just…leave," he said before turning and walking down the street.

Brennan ran back to the hotel and threw herself down on the bed. She sobbed into the pillow until she ran out of tears and then slowly pulled herself up to look at herself.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Angela's number and waited as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello," Angela's cherry voice sounded on the end of the phone and Brennan found herself on the verge of tears again.

"Ange," Brennan choked out. "I don't know what to do!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Oh Bren sweetie, what happened? Is it your dad?" Angela asked.

"No, its Booth," Brennan said into the phone. "Oh Angela I was so stupid and now I don't know where he is and if he's ok or if he's with…her," Brennan broke down again.

"Sweetie, come home I'm sure Booth would forgive you if you just came home," Angela said.

"No Ange, its not that, he's here, he's with me. Well he's not _here_ here he's… I don't know where he is, Ange I told him I love him," Brennan sniffed.

"Oh sweetie, that's not why your calling me is it. What happened?" Angela cooed.

Brennan relayed everything to Angela and then waited for her friend to say something.

"Ange are you still there?" Brennan said quietly.

"You took back your 'I love you' and you told him you hate him? Oh, sweetie I'm sorry I don't know how to handle this one. I'm so sorry," Angela replied.

"Me too Angela but I don't know if he'll ever come back," Brennan whispered.

"He will sweetie, his stuff is there," Angela laughed.

"Angela!" Brennan scolded.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Look Jack's here, I have to go, I'll ring you tomorrow ok and don't worry about it. Good night sweetie," Angela said before hanging up the phone.

Brennan sighed and put down the phone. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was late and Booth still wasn't back.

Getting up, she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of the TV, flicking through the channels absently before putting down the remote and walking into the bedroom.

Lying on the bed was one of Booth's shirts and she looked at it and let a few tears fall from her eyes. Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth then went back into the bedroom. She pulled on Booth's shirt and climbed into the bed.

Burying her nose in the material of the shirt, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth continued to walk along the main street of town running over what had just happened in his head.

He couldn't breathe properly and he feared that he had screwed everything up.

He loved Brennan, he really did.

He couldn't believe that Brennan had said that she had loved him but she had taken it back and now he felt like he was going to die.

He fought with himself as it got later into the night before finally deciding that he loved her too much to just leave her.

Entering the hotel room, he noticed that all of the lights were still on but there was no noise coming from anything.

For a second he thought that maybe Brennan had packed her bags and left but as he walked towards the bedroom, he saw her asleep on the bed and relief flooded through him. Stopping and looking at her sleeping form, he smiled as he noticed she was wearing his shirt.

Changing and brushing his teeth, he re-entered the bedroom and gently pulled back the covers. Sliding under the covers, Booth wriggled over and draped an arm across Brennan's stomach.He froze as he felt Brennan move next to him but quickly relaxed as she snuggled into his chest.

They woke simultaneously in the early hours of the morning and Booth opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Brennan tilted her head and kissed him. Booth smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

"I have a question," Booth said as he returned from getting a glass of water.

"Shoot," Brennan said.

Booth chuckled at Brennan's use of slang but shrugged it off quickly.

"How did we get here?" he asked.

"We drove," Brennan replied.

"Bones, I mean here, us, together, in bed and acting like a married couple," he said exasperated.

"I don't know, you started it though," Brennan said, prodding him in the chest, teasingly.

"I did not," Booth said then thought about it. "Ok yea I did, in your office,"

"Exactly and then again when I left, you came after me and…" Brennan added trailing off.

"And what Bones?" Booth said wriggling his eyebrows.

"And you did this," Brennan said moving and kissing him.

Booth hummed against her lips and then pulled away. Brennan smiled at him and reached over him to grab his glass of water.

"Hey, I got that for me to drink," Booth said as he took the glass off Brennan and sipped some of the cool liquid then placing the glass back on the bedside table.

"I know, I was borrowing some," Brennan replied.

"Tease," Booth muttered. "I'm sorry about last night, I was…" Booth turned to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry too, I never meant any of things that I said, I was just…" Brennan said, looking at him.

"Forget about it?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

"Forgotten" she whispered and kissed him again slowly deepening the kiss.

"We need to talk about us," Booth murmured against Brennan's lips.

"More kissing, less talking," Brennan mumbled.

Booth laughed and pushed Brennan onto her back.

"Yes ma'am,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm so yea..don't really know what I'm gonna do now..more of her dad coming up tho..sorry if you don't like it..feel free to give me some ideas if you don't like it..i'm always welcome to new ideas..

Rocky


End file.
